


Monster's Dance

by alexcat



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true monster from Nathaniel’s past surfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This runs along during Incubus Dreams but may be a bit AU.
> 
> *****  
> Finally recover and the mood is right  
> Looking up into a neon sky  
> Child in me takes over, guess it's been too long  
> Since the last time that I tried to fly—  
> Body Crumbles  
> ~~Dry Cell

Part One 

Nathaniel loved doing his show. He loved the attention, but more than that, he needed to please and his fans were very pleased by him. Nathaniel was very lovely to look at. He wasn’t tall but his shoulders were broad and his waist narrow. His face was almost feminine but not quite. And his hair, his hair was indeed his crowning glory. It hung down past his waist, a thick auburn curtain that made him even more exotic than he already looked. 

He tried to make time for his fans but sometimes, he just wanted to get away from Guilty Pleasures and be the boy he really was. He saw both the men and women who waited to meet him and knew this was not going to be one of the nights he got away quickly.

He caught sight of a face that made him freeze. Before he had become a lycanthrope, he was a drug addict and the way he fed his addiction was by prostitution. He thought he had found out how depraved humans could be. He was wrong. 

After he became a wereleopard, he had been pimped out to a group of sadists who had repeatedly raped and abused him then literally ripped his guts out. They liked the fact that he could take a lot of pain and was hard to kill. He had wished he were dead that time. Anita was the one who saved him, as she had more than once since. 

The face he saw in the crowd was one of them, one of the ones who had bought him. He was one of the ones who had torn him apart. One of the real monsters.

Nathaniel shivered. He signed a few more autographs and kissed a few more fans and hurried back inside to wait for Jason. 

His hands were shaking as he poured himself some tea. 

He sipped as he waited for Jason. They were going to an arcade and play some games. He had never been a boy and it was fun doing guy stuff with Jason, who seemed to always be a boy, sort of like Peter Pan sometimes. He had gotten closer to the blond lately. 

He had told Jason about how much he cared for Anita and how badly he needed some relief. And Jason, with his well-meaning ways, told Anita. Nathaniel had been so embarrassed. But Jason had also offered Nathaniel a little relief if he wanted it. Nathaniel smiled and filed the offer away for another day.

He was sipping the last bit of tea when Jason arrived. 

“Ready?” Jason was smiling and looked every bit the college boy he probably should have been. 

Nathaniel almost mentioned the man in the crowd but he decided not to say anything to spoil their fun. He smiled and followed Jason out to the car. Blue jeans, black t-shirt and a braid tucked in the back of his shirt kept anyone from recognizing him as Brandon, the sexy stripper from Guilty Pleasures.

The arcade was dark but certainly not deserted. It was filled with young people, late teens, and early twenties playing games. Some serious, some not. Some human, some shifters. There were Goths and geeks and an assortment of others, all pouring coins into machines for a few moments of technical nirvana. 

Jason loved it. He was a veteran gamer since he was a small boy. He had had a real childhood and had been allowed to be a little boy. Nathaniel’s own child hood had been a nightmare and this was all new to him. Instead of learning to kill aliens, he had been sucking off old men that already smelled like the grave or letting fathers fuck him crying out their own sons’ names. Pouring chemical death into his veins had been the only thing that made it bearable. 

If Nathaniel noticed how close Jason stood to him as he taught him how to shoot and kill the enemy, he said nothing. He rather liked the feel of Jason’s hip pressing his thigh or Jason’s hand on his shoulder. It was odd to him how this was more personal that sleeping snuggled naked with him was sometimes. Not that he didn’t enjoy that too. 

They played for an hour or two then headed back to Anita’s. She was not there tonight. She was with Asher and Jean-Claude. Micah was probably at the Circus too. He never strayed too far from Anita if he could help it. 

Nathaniel found some food for them.

“Jason, what was she like with you?” There was no need to say who *she* was. 

“Hungry.” 

Nathaniel saw that hunger often. He envied that Jason had been able to really feed her arduer. In his mind’s eye, he saw Jason with her, taking her fast and hard. He didn’t realize he had groaned out loud until Jason touched his arm.

“What is wrong with me? Why does she refuse?” Nathaniel and Jason had talked about this a few days ago. 

“Maybe she thinks of you as … well, under her protection.” 

“You mean as a child?” Nathaniel asked, clearly irritated. 

“I don’t think so. Anita has some strange ideas about love and sex and need.” 

“God, Jason, I am with them every night… she feeds from me and I get to watch Micah fuck her. I want her too. I need… as much as anyone.” Nathaniel’s eyes darkened with anger and frustration. 

He reached out a hand to touch Jason’s face. 

“I… I can make you feel needed… if you want me to.” 

Nathaniel smiled sadly at him.

“I want to, Jason, but I don’t want pity and I’m afraid tonight, that’s what it would be.” 

Jason laughed, not an angry one but a real laugh. 

“I don’t think the submissive cat is as subbie as he used to be.”

Nathaniel grinned. “Maybe not.” 

“You won’t turn down a kiss, will you?” Jason wiggled his eyebrows. 

“No… I don’t think I will.” His voice was low, sultry. 

Jason didn’t need any more encouragement than that and he was in Nathaniel’s arms, kissing him, invading his mouth, lapping and sucking and biting all at once. He pressed him back against the sofa arm, licking and nibbling his ears and neck. Nathaniel held Jason tight, arching against him. 

Jason finally pulled away. “If we mean to stop, then we need to do it now. You make my control a little shaky.” 

Nathaniel was panting, his lilac eyes glazed with passion, as he smiled shakily up at Jason. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t *ever* want you. Remember that.” 

“You’d better believe it. I suppose I need to get to the Circus. Someone may be wanting to feed… though I expect Micah will be Jean-Claude’s dinner.” 

**

The man was at the club the next week too and he made eye contact with Nathaniel. And smiled. Nathaniel ran back into the club and threw up in the men’s room. He went on and did his show but it was off a bit along with his concentration. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone after the show so he drove over to the Circus looking for Anita. He knew she was with Jean-Claude. He was concentrating on looking in his rear view mirror so hard that he almost rear-ended another car and he ran a stoplight.

The young shifter was shaking by the time he got to the living quarters, or perhaps dying quarters was a more accurate name, at the Circus of the Damned. He wanted to talk to Anita but the door to Jean-Claude’s suite was closed, which meant they were out or busy. He didn’t know what else to do so he just sat down on the floor outside the room. 

He was awakened sometime later; a few minutes or a few hours, he couldn’t tell. Jason was squatting beside him. He had to concentrate to hear him. Finally he awoke enough to understand. 

“Come on, Nathaniel. You look like you need some sleep. It’s almost dawn. Come to my room and bunk with me.” 

Minutes later, he and Jason were snuggled up in Jason’s room like the puppy and kitten they were. Jason was snuggled up spoon fashion to his backside and they both fell asleep in minutes. 

It was late afternoon before either of them stirred at all. Nathaniel woke to feel something poking against his bottom. Jason. Jason was hard as he pressed against him.

“Jason, wake up,” he whispered, aware that it was a bit silly to whisper to wake someone. 

“Wha--” Jason mumbled before he became aware that he was hard and hard pressed against Nathaniel’s small tight ass. “Mmm, you’re all warm and cuddly.”

Nathaniel laughed. “You’re all hard and horny.” 

“I am.” Jason kissed the back of his shoulder and flexed his hips. Nathaniel felt a few drops of moisture touch him. He made a sound much like a purr as he stretched and rubbed against Jason. If Jason pressed, Nathaniel would not say no but night would fall soon and the vampires would be ready to feed. Jason moved so his erection pressed perfectly into the cleft of Nathaniel’s ass.

Nathaniel didn’t object when Jason moved against him, sliding his cock up and down, fitting perfectly. He liked the feeling. He liked Jason, period. He felt safe and well, he felt normal with Jason. He reached his hand down to touch his own swollen member. Jason’s hand closed over his. 

“Let me.”

Nathaniel seldom said no; he was not trained that way but he didn’t say no to Jason because he wanted the other man’s touch. He thrust his hips forward then wiggled his bottom against Jason. 

“Face me, Nathaniel, I want to see you.” Nathaniel obeyed and smiled as Jason kissed him with tongue and teeth as their erections touched and ground together. Nathaniel put his hand around Jason’s cock too; sliding it up and down as both men began to thrust against one another, their kisses reflecting the action of their bodies. 

“Come for me,” Jason whispered. Nathaniel could feel the strain in Jason, could feel the tension mounting in his body. Nathaniel felt much the same. At Jason’s words, he let go, let himself come. He cried out as pleasure swept through him and he spilled his warm seed all over his and Jason’s hands. Jason’s mouth sought his as he came seconds later, his cries muffled by Nathaniel’s kisses. 

They lay quietly for a few minutes, and then like their animal counterparts, they began to lick each other clean. Once done, they curled in one another’s arms and rested, waiting for the vampires to wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can start, but you cannot stop  
> You give in, but you can't give up  
> You can tell all your desperate jokes  
> To a world that puts your  
> Love on hold—  
> Cry Wolf~~A-ha

Part Two 

The man watched Nathaniel do his show. His own lust rose to a painful level just looking at the boy. He was sure that no one recognized him. And the ones who had sold the boy in the first place were dead. He knew that all he needed to do was catch the little cat boy and then he could do with him as he pleased. He remembered what a perfect submissive the little animal was. He smiled at the pretty stripper and left the building. 

**

Jason was hanging out at Guilty Pleasures, sort of hoping to give Nathaniel a ride home after his show. He knew he was acting a little like a teenager in love, but he liked the wereleopard. Yeah, so he preferred girls. Right now, there was no girl in the picture and Nathaniel was fun because doing normal stuff with him was like showing someone something completely new. Nathaniel was new to things that everyone he knew did.

And Nathaniel could kiss like no one he had ever kissed, not even Anita.

He watched for him to come back stage to dress. Nathaniel seemed a little jumpy but he had been for a couple of weeks. Jason figured that if Nathaniel had something to tell him, he would tell him. It wasn’t his place to pry. He only did that with Anita. 

“Can I give you a ride home?” Jason leaned against the wall, actually trying to look nonchalant. He decided not to examine his reasons for doing that too closely. His friendship with the wereleopard was going places he had never expected and he wasn’t quite sure what to do about it so he decided to just pretend he didn’t notice at all. 

Nathaniel nodded but didn’t say much. He hopped in the car with Jason and they headed out toward Anita’s house.

“Want to get a burger?” Jason was cheerful, but then he almost always was. 

Nathaniel nodded again. They got food at the drive-through and headed home. When they arrived, Nathaniel got out and Jason stayed in the car. 

“You coming in, Jason?” It was the first sign of life Nathaniel had shown since they left the club. 

“I thought I might go on back home .”

“Can’t you stay with me?” Nathaniel looked scared but Jason had no idea what to make of it. 

“Sure… if you want me to but won’t Anita and Micah expect you there?” 

“I’ll be there. She can… use us both if she needs to.” 

Jason shrugged and headed inside with him. They sat on the sofa and ate their food and watched reruns of *Three’s Company* until Nathaniel snuggled up to Jason’s shoulder and fell asleep. Jason started to move but finally just smiled and pulled Nathaniel closer, kissing his forehead and settling in. 

He must have fallen asleep too because Nathaniel’s screams woke him.

“No! No! Please!” He was fighting to get away from Jason and out of his hold. Jason was a bit smaller than the wereleopard but he was every bit as strong. He wrapped his arms around Nathaniel.

“Shhh! It’s all right. Wake up, Nathaniel…I’m here… it’s Jason,” he murmured over and over until Nathaniel relaxed in his arms. Jason wasn’t sure what to do so he just held him. 

“Sorry about that. I have nightmares,” Nathaniel said after several minutes had passed and Jason had thought he was slumbering again. 

“I’ll do my best to protect you when I am here.” Jason felt stupid the minute he said it but he needed to say it anyway. 

Nathaniel looked up at him, his eyes showing that he was grateful for such a friend. “I know.” 

**

Martin Donahue stood in his kitchen drinking coffee. He had seen the blond stripper leave Guilty Pleasures with his cat boy. He wondered what the blond was, was pretty sure he wasn’t a cat. Probably one of those damned werewolves that the bloodsuckers hired for some of their clubs. Well, he’d get the little cat away from them all. He wanted him for his own. They’d taken him away before he got to do all the things he wanted to him before. He wanted to have him over a full moon too. He wanted him when he turned into an animal. He had built a sawhorse with silver shackles to fasten him to when he was a cat. That was going to be the best part of all. And it would make even better films than those that crazy werewolf bitch, Raina, had made. He might even make a snuff film with that one. 

He would get rich and have the time of his life doing it. He wanted to taste that little fucker’s blood. Maybe more. 

He walked down the stairs of his nice suburban home to the dungeon he had in the basement. This dungeon was not for BDSM games. This dungeon was for more interesting games, killing games. The walls were hung with hatchets, knives and saws, the floor was covered in all manner of torture devices like a rack and a cross. He had silver cages and various silver implements that were used especially for shifters since they were impervious to most other metals. And the middle was the silver-lined sawhorse he had built for the kitty. 

He smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

**

Jason headed back to the Circus when dusk approached. Jean-Claude would probably call for him. He loved being the vampire’s *pomme de sang*. Being rolled by the Master vampire was better than getting fucked, or at least on par with it. Not many knew that he usually got off on Jean-Claude’s feeding. That was why he was usually naked when he went to the vampire’s arms. Less mess to clean up. 

He had Nathaniel on his mind all evening, even when he danced. Nathaniel was never one to be giddy and happy. There was an ingrained sadness in the submissive wereleopard, but this was different. It seemed to him that Nathaniel was afraid of something. Very afraid. 

But he had no clue what to do about it. 

**

Nathaniel had seen him again. He had thought maybe he was being silly and seeing things but no, it was one of those men, those sadists who had slit him open to watch him die. 

He was glad to see Jason, so glad in fact that he threw his arms around the blond and kissed him hungrily, pressing himself against Jason and making sure the other man knew he was being invited to do more than kiss this time. 

Jason peeled him off gently and off to Anita’s house they went. 

“You all right?” Jason pulled into the drive-through and ordered their usual. 

“I’m fine. Just been a long day.” 

**

Jason had no reason to doubt him but he still felt a little prickle of something… like someone walking on his grave. 

Jason didn’t drop him off but went inside with him. They ate and as it was getting near daylight, Anita would be home soon from another evening with the vampires. Micah was home and he smiled at them as he headed for the room he and Nathaniel shared with Anita. 

Jason got up to go. Nathaniel followed him to the door and when he got ready to leave, he melted into Jason’s arms again. Jason decided then and there that if he ever met a girl who kissed like that, he was going to marry her. When Nathaniel kept pressing against him, Jason rather forgot about marrying and unbuttoned Nathaniel’s pants, letting his hand slip inside to find his silky hardness. 

He let his hand slide up and down as he pressed Nathaniel against the wall, pressing his own raging hard on against him, humping him like a horny teenager. The wereleopard continued to cling to him even after he had spilled himself into Jason’s hand. And Jason had soaked his own pants with semen.

“I should go,” he finally whispered as he heard Anita’s jeep drive up. Nathaniel kissed him a few more times and reluctantly let the werewolf leave. 

Jason could not shake the feeling of unease as he drove back to the Circus to get cleaned up and get some sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't go around tonight,  
> Well, it's bound to take your life,  
> There's a bad moon on the rise.—  
> Bad Moon Rising~~CCR

Part Three 

Martin Donahue checked his supply bag. He had what he thought he would need for this night’s work. He had several syringes filled with tranquilizers ready for his cat boy. He had silver handcuffs along with a couple of regular sets. He had rope to tie Nathaniel if need be, a leather gag and a gun with silver bullets to use as a last resort. 

Tonight was the night. He was going to kidnap the wereleopard from Guilty Pleasures. 

He was so fucking hard that he could barely think straight by the time he got in his Jeep. He rummaged around in the seat for a bit, finally finding what he was looking for, a grainy photo of Nathaniel in the club, dressed in a tiny thong and little else. Damn, that little piece was hot! 

He unzipped his trousers and freed his erection. He pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the club, the steering wheel in one hand and his cock in the other. 

**

Nathaniel had felt odd all day, but he hadn’t said anything to anyone. Not to Jason. Not to Anita. Not to anyone. He had been having dreams about the sadists that Gregory had pimped him out to ever since he had begun spotting one of them outside the club. He *knew* he should tell someone but he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was yet again being victimized by someone and in need of rescue. He hated being so much trouble to his Nimir-Ra and Nimir-Raj. He wanted Jason to be his lover, but not because Jason felt he needed protection or because Jason felt pity for him. He wanted Jason to want him for himself. 

The two of them had been spending almost all of their free time together lately. They played video games and watched television and did an incredible amount of kissing. It felt like a courtship, something Nathaniel had never really had. They had touched and brought each other off several times, but they hadn’t gone farther. Nathaniel wasn’t sure which one of them held back but he knew that neither of them was going to be able to hold back much longer. And he was glad about it. 

**

Jason was late. He couldn’t seem to get away. Every time he almost made it, someone else stopped him for one trivial thing or another. He was angry by the time he headed for Guilty Pleasures and his lovely friend, Nathaniel. He was sure that the barriers would fall soon and they would finally make love. He was beginning to wonder in an amused way who was going to be on top. Ever since the wereleopard, Damian and Anita had formed a second Triumvirate, he had noticed that his kitten had not been quite as meek and easy as he had been before. And he liked that. 

He smiled and slipped his hand down to rub his growing erection as he sped toward Guilty Pleasures. He could hardly wait to see Nathaniel.

**

Donahue watched as Nathaniel came out the back door and looked for Jason. He walked up behind the distracted young man and stuck a gun to his back.

“It has silver bullets in it, cat boy, so my best advice is for you to come along peacefully and don’t make a fuss.” 

“What do you want?” Nathaniel hissed as he let the man direct him to his Jeep. The man’s laugh was ugly as he opened the back and forced Nathaniel into a large cage at gunpoint. The cuffs he slipped onto the boy’s wrists were silver causing Nathaniel to hiss in pain as the cage door clanked shut. 

“I want you, little cat. I never got my turn at you when we had you before and this time I’m going to have you all to myself and I don’t have to pay for you this time either.”

He closed the back of the Jeep and they drove away. 

**

“What the fuck do you mean, he’s not here? He and I had a d-- we were going to get some food and go play some video games.” Jason was angry. It wasn’t like Nathaniel to stand him up. He slammed his fist against the wall, not even noticing the blood on his knuckles until he noticed the vampire bouncer staring at his hand. It was only when he licked the blood off that the large vamp seemed to realize that Jason waited for an answer. 

“I saw him come out… he was looking for someone. You, I assume, but I never saw him leave. I was called back inside for a minute and there was no one out here when I got back.”

Alarm ran through Jason, followed by a cold, ugly dread. He ran to his car and headed to the Circus. Maybe he and Nathaniel had crossed wires and the wereleopard was waiting at the Circus of the Damned. That had to be it. It had to. 

**

Donahue led the cuffed and blindfolded wereleopard into his dungeon, not that he needed the blindfold. He would never see the light of day again. He didn’t like it that the boy refused to cower. He liked begging and cowering. It made him feel like… a god. So far the purple-eyed fag was a bit of a disappointment over what he remembered from before. 

Nathaniel refused to show fear. He refused to show any emotion as Donahue stripped him, fondling him as he shackled and cuffed him to the wall. He did not look at Donahue. He could have been getting his shoes shined for all one could tell by his impassive face. 

This really pissed the man off. 

He turned Nathaniel around so he could reach him easier. He dropped his own pants and moved close behind the were, close enough to rub his erection against Nathaniel’s ass. He grabbed a handful of long, braided auburn hair and jerked the boy’s head back hard. 

“You like it rough, cat? Are you a pussycat, boy? You like dick?” 

He spread the perfect cheeks of the dancer’s ass and rammed in dry and hard, surprised that the dry channel was uncomfortable to him too. He jerked his cock out. 

“Damn fucker!” He screeched at Nathaniel. He found some oil in a drawer. Oil for his leather restraints. He poured some on his rather wilted cock and stroked it back to hardness. And slammed it back into Nathaniel. Oh yes! Much better. He pulled out before his orgasm and spilled himself all over Nathaniel’s backside.

He stepped close and bit the young man’s tender shoulder. Blood oozed from the bite and he lapped at it. 

“I wish I was a vampire sometimes so I could suck all your blood out. Wouldn’t that be a hoot, to suck and fuck you until you’re dead with my dick still inside you?” 

Nathaniel inwardly cringed but outwardly, he showed no emotion at all. No fear, no pain, nothing. This just seemed to make Donahue madder. He needed to know that he was making the boy angry, was hurting him. He pulled his belt off and began to beat Nathaniel with it. The blows were hard and made wide red stripes on his back. Donahue beat him until blood ran down his back and he hung limply in his bonds. But he still showed no fear to the man. None at all. 

“You will beg me to stop before we are done with this. That, my fuzzy little cunt, is a promise.” 

Donahue turned off the light and went upstairs, locking the dungeon door behind him. 

Tears ran down Nathaniel’s face finally as he was left alone in the complete and utter darkness. He thought of Jason. And he cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
> Don't try to deny what you feel  
> It seems that all that was good has died  
> And is decaying in me—  
> Down with the Sicknes~~Disturbed

Part Four

No one seemed to know where Nathaniel was. 

No one. 

Jason was growing more frantic by the minute and trying not to. He had passed concerned hours ago. He had been to the Circus, back to Guilty Pleasures and back to Anita’s house too. No one had seen Nathaniel since his show. Micah was at the house with several of the pard members but no Nathaniel and he’d not called either. 

“Jason, you know that he has been known to disappear now and again,” Micah finally said. It would not be the first time that Nathaniel had gone off with someone who promised him the pain he often craved. 

“I know that he has trouble saying no to people but he is usually there if he says he will be.” 

“Have you asked Anita?” 

Jason shook his head. “She’s with Jean-Claude and I hesitate to bother them. She shoots people who piss her off.” 

Micah put his hand over Jason’s. “Perhaps you just missed him at each place. It happens sometimes.” They both knew that this was not the case. 

“I’m going back to Guilty Pleasures. If you hear anything at all, call my cell.”

Jason’s heart was pounding as he drove toward the club. Something was very wrong, wasn’t it? Could Micah be right? Maybe he was with some chicks who wanted to tie him up and spank him. Maybe that was all it was. But why would Nathaniel do that when they had a date? 

At Guilty Pleasures, another of the bouncers said he thought he saw Nathaniel leave with someone who was waiting for him. He thought they left in a Jeep or something. He wasn’t sure. 

Before the guard finished talking, Jason felt a wave of despair roll over him and he knew that it wasn’t his. It had to be Nathaniel. He rubbed his hand over his face to clear his mind.

“You all right?”

“No. I won’t be until I find Nathaniel.”

**

Nathaniel knew that there was no way that his captor was going to leave him alone tonight. The temptation was too much for the bastard. He would have to come back and play with his new toy. He wasn’t at all surprised when Donahue came back to the dungeon. The wereleopard hissed in pain as the silver cuffs burned into his wrists.

“You’re a sub. Assume the position.” Nathaniel did not move. Donahue backhanded him. “On you knees, cat, and don’t fucking look at me. I want to play a bit tonight. Tomorrow night is when I’m really gonna have fun. The moon is full and I’ll have my own damn housecat.”

Nathaniel dropped to the floor with his cuffed wrists behind him. He dared not look up as the man grabbed his long dark hair and jerked his head up to force him to suck his cock. 

“Take it, cat. You’ll never have one this good again!” 

Nathaniel nearly gagged on the man’s organ. It tasted and smelled rancid, like the man was rotting from the inside out. But he did the best he could to please the man. Perhaps it would buy him some slack. Perhaps not. The best he could hope for, he thought, was a quick death. He wanted to see Jason one last time. 

He swallowed the bitter semen that Donahue spurted into his mouth, fighting the urge to puke. He would do that if the man ever left him alone.

**

Jason went back to the Circus to find Anita. She was her usual pleasant self. That didn’t bother Jason. He knew her too well and knew she would help. Nathaniel did belong to his Nimir-Ra and she would help protect him as she always had. 

“He didn’t have a date? You know he does go off with people who approach him sometimes.” 

Jason sighed. “Yes, he had a date. Me.” 

Anita patted one of her knives for reassurance. “You know he does leave with … customers sometimes?” 

Jason nodded but wouldn’t look her in the face. He didn’t think Nathaniel had done so but perhaps it was better if Anita thought so. He hugged her. 

“He’ll turn up.” She kissed his cheek and watched him go.

**

Donahue had fucked the cat boy until he couldn’t anymore. Even those damned potency drugs couldn’t put any more lead into his dick today. So he fucked the boy with a screwdriver handle, ignoring the blood on it when he pulled it out. He found a huge dildo that he had bought to try on the boy. This one was as big as a horse, he thought. He slid it into the oiled and bloody passage and smiled. 

Nathaniel finally passed out.

Donahue was not done with him. He had much more to do tonight. He used smelling salts to revive him. He decided that he was bored with fucking him and wanted to feel the joy of wielding the whip for a while. He wanted to see if the little fuck would heal overnight. He grabbed his heaviest whip and gave it an experimental swing, smiling at the crack of the whip. He moved the barely conscious boy to a large wooden cross hanging on the wall. It’s a pity he didn’t have time to nail him up there. He had always wanted to. 

Donahue began to whip him. He was good at it, better than he was at most things, as he laid out line after line of blood red stripes on the lovely back of the wereleopard. He kept beating him until blood ran freely down his legs from the wounds on his back. 

He found that his cock was not quite dead after all. And he found to his utter surprise and shock that his prisoner was as hard as he was. Nathaniel responded to pain and fear and it wasn’t really something he could turn on and off. 

“Well, well, if that don’t beat all.” 

He forced himself into Nathaniel again, this time jerking the were off as he fucked him. He pulled out as both of them came and shot his seed onto the boy’s bloody legs, laughing as it mixed with his blood and ran down in a pink trail to the floor. 

When he had dressed again, he started up the steps. 

“Now, boy, we’ll see what happens to you overnight. I want to see if you’re good as new in the morning.” 

He turned the light off and left Nathaniel in the dark with his fear and guilt. He didn’t suffer long as he passed out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hear him howling around your kitchen door  
> Better not let him in  
> Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
> Werewolves of London again—  
> Werewolves of London~~ Warren Zevon

Part Five 

Jason did not stop looking, did not give up. He tracked down the members of Nathaniel’s fan club, especially the male ones. No one knew much but some did remember an odd man who seemed to just stand and stare at Nathaniel after his show. He was tall and balding, usually dressed like a hunter. 

As the day dragged on, the moon began to pull at him. He fought it, fought changing all night, putting thoughts of finding Nathaniel ahead of everything else in his mind. He had to find him. There was no question about that. None at all. 

He wondered where Nathaniel was…and he prayed he was still alive. 

*

Nathaniel was tired but that mattered very little to Martin Donahue. He woke the sleeping wereleopard so he could check out the boy’s back. He was pleased to see that only blood and semen stains remained on the smooth back of the boy.

“You’re all healed, cat boy. Maybe I can do a few more things to you before nightfall. Perhaps I’ll use my knife and slice you open like we did before. Did you like being fucked while your guts spilled onto the floor? I may save that for later. It’s too special to waste quickly. What I really want to do is fuck your tight little ass while you’re a goddamned cat! Won’t that be a fuckin’ hoot?”

Nathaniel did not respond quite like his captor meant for him to. He turned his head as far as could toward Donahue and spit on him, shivering with disgust that this thing could be called human. He was not at all surprised at the hard right delivered to his face. He cried out as his nose began to bleed. 

The day dragged on and Donahue realized he needed to at least water his captive. He grudgingly watered him like an animal holding a bucket to his face and allowing him to drink. He fed him dry cat food, but Nathaniel ate it. He knew he had no chance if he didn’t eat what he could.

 

**

As evening and the full moon approached, Jason felt his beast begin to stir. Then a thought occurred to him. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been! He made a few phone calls and then, he drove like a maniac to Guilty Pleasures. Without even shifting, he could now smell Nathaniel as his senses became keener the closer to moonlight he got. Nathaniel’s trail ended in the driveway of the club but he did pick up the faint smell of the Jeep and the tracks were still there, having been the last vehicle to be in that spot. 

As he stood upright, his beast surfaced and Jason Schuyler became a wolf, a large menacing creature who now only existed to find the owner of that scent and to destroy him. He was not alone as he bounded after the Jeep’s trail.

**

Nathaniel was about to shift; even his bastard captor knew that. He had spent most of the day beating, cutting and raping the young man despite his intention to let him rest for the night. He fastened a naked Nathaniel to his odd sawhorse with lots of rope, chains and silver cuffs. He was not stupid enough to underestimate the boy’s strength once he was an animal.

Nathaniel screamed as his skin burned on contact with the silver. The silver burned but Nathaniel managed to move so it didn’t touch him as much as his captor meant it to. He screamed more and more though as he was repeatedly raped by both man and instrument as Donahue began to improvise and stuck anything that would fit into the bedraggled and bleeding young man. He stopped thinking altogether before late afternoon. 

When night fell, he changed into a rather large, black leopard, straining at the tight bonds and growling in frustration and rage at Martin Donahue.

Donahue was not quite as sure as he had been before that he wanted to have sex with the large, angry beast that he had bound in his dungeon. He was still aroused by him but he thought perhaps he was out of his league. He had not expected him to be so big. Nor so fierce. He took his keys down to the basement with him, thinking he might let him go when he shifted back into a man. 

He walked in front of the beast, looking into eyes that held nothing even remotely human. He was hard just looking at the cat. He was no stranger to sex with animals, that was for sure, but he’d not ever had one that he thought was dangerous. He found that he couldn’t make himself touch the cat. He decided to go upstairs and find some more tranquilizers. Maybe then, he could do the cat. 

When he started up the steps, he heard a sound in the kitchen.

**

Jason, in his wolf form, knocked in the door to Martin Donahue’s kitchen. He bounded to the top of the basement steps, smelling both blood and fear. He sniffed a moment then raised his head and howled. Outside the house, there were at least five answers, then five more wolves bounded into the house too. 

**

Donahue stood beside the bound wereleopard. He pointed his gun at the cat. 

“Stop. I’ll kill him.” 

Nathaniel growled. 

Donahue counted them. Six wolves and the cat. He had four silver bullets in his gun. He looked at the animals again. He had no chance. Not a snowball’s chance in hell. 

He decided to bargain.

He made a huge mistake. 

“As a show of good faith, I will let him go. You can take him and leave.” Without waiting for them to do anything, he let Nathaniel go. 

Too late, he realized that he had made his very last mistake. These were not men in animal suits. These were large, hungry animals. 

‘I really fucked up this time,’ was the last thought Martin Donahue had before the black leopard leaped on him, snarling and tearing his throat out. 

**

Two hours later, in the small hours of the morning, Micah and Anita arrived at Martin Donahue’s suburban home. They went in the open door and both of them could smell blood and other… raw things. 

“Down there.” Micah pointed to the open basement door. 

They were taken aback at the dungeon. 

“Damn, this is better outfitted than Raina was.” Anita commented. 

The room was clean, but for a spot or two of blood on the floor.

They had left Nathaniel and Jason back at Anita’s in the care of Dr. Lillian. She had bathed Nathaniel, cleaned his wounds and started him on an intravenous drip to rehydrate him. Shifting had taken care of many of his wounds, shifting and the care of Jason and the others as they’d guarded and tended him until he changed back into his human form.   
Jason had arranged to have them all picked up after they’d had time to feed and shift.

Nathaniel wouldn’t rest until Jason was back beside him. The blond had showered and slipped on some jeans then he was back in Nathaniel’s room. 

Nathaniel tried to smile at Jason but it was more of a wince. He reached his hand for Jason. 

“Thanks. I--” Tears fell from his eyes. 

Jason grinned at him though it was probably more for show than how he really felt. “You can pay me back when you get well.” He winked at Nathaniel and squeezed his hand. Dr. Lillian just smiled. 

**

Epilogue 

Finally recover and the mood is right  
Looking up into a neon sky  
Child in me takes over, guess it's been too long  
Since the last time that I tried to fly—  
Body Crumbles—Dry Cell 

*

Several weeks later, Jason pulled up at Guilty Pleasures to wait for Nathaniel to finish his show. He met him at the back door. 

“Want to go get some burgers? Play some Playstation?” What he didn’t say was heard loud and clear. 

Nathaniel nodded, grinning. He followed Jason to the car and they drove to a fast food place, getting drive through and heading for Jason’s rooms at the Circus. They ate and talked about games like kids. 

But when the food was done, Jason led Nathaniel to his bed. They had slept naked in this bed before and this is where they both had turned when they were with Anita and Nathaniel had her. But this was the first time that they had come to this room as lovers. 

They lay down side by side, both a bit nervous and both a lot excited. Jason pushed the curtain of auburn back of Nathaniel’s face and leaned close to kiss him. Nathaniel melted into his arms, whimpering with need and pent up desire. He had no need for pain to make him feel loved or cherished tonight. 

Their clothes seemed to melt this time as they tugged and kissed and caressed until they were naked, warm skin pressing against warm skin. 

“You smell like a puppy,” Nathaniel whispered as he licked Jason’s nose and looked into his sky blue eyes.

Jason laughed as his hand lightly touched the other man’s muscular shoulder, gently squeezing his muscles. 

“I don’t know whether to be insulted or flattered!” 

Nathaniel kissed him again, parting his lips for Jason to slide his always-eager tongue inside. Once it was there, he sucked it as his own tongue slid up and down it as if it were another body part. Jason groaned. 

He rolled Nathaniel over onto his back as they kissed. 

“I wanted to make this last a long time but well, I want you now. I want to be inside you, Nathaniel.” Jason’s voice was already strained with need.

“Please… please…” was all Nathaniel had to say. Jason smiled and found the tube of Wet he had stored beside his bed for this very night. He helped Nathaniel onto his hands and knees and poured some of the gel into his hands, then he gently spread it on the other man’s ass… and in it with one finger then two. 

“Hurry, Jason!” He begged as Jason did just that, rubbing the lubricant onto himself and pressing his silky arousal into Nathaniel. 

“Oh, fuck, you feel so good.” 

Slow languorous thrusts became faster and harder as Jason reached under Nathaniel and roughly stroked him. Nathaniel bucked and thrust back into him. They fed off one another’s lust and need until they were at the edge… 

“Gonna come!” Nathaniel cried out as he tightened around Jason, spilling himself all over Jason’s hand and his bed. The tight spasms of Nathaniel’s body pulled Jason into his own release. 

They both had come so fast and hard that they collapsed into a laughing, breathless heap. As soon as they could breathe well enough to talk, Nathaniel looked at Jason rather wickedly. 

“You fuck like a doggie too.” Nathaniel laughed then he turned serious. “Thank you. He was going to kill me. He--” 

Jason stopped him with a kiss, then he rolled him over again and proceeded to show him the rest of his talents. 

~end~


End file.
